Out of control
by VampireChewit
Summary: Tommy is begining to get stressed every month a week before the full moon.Can Tommy stop himself from attacking Merton and Becky? You will have to read and find out.


Big wolf on campus

Out of control

It's exactly a week before a full moon and Tommy is having cravings for human blood, flesh and chicken. Merton is trying to keep Tommy away from other human life until after the full moon. Tommy is staying at Merton's until the full moon has passed.

Scene - School, Next to the lockers.

Tommy: Do you have to use that aftershave? It smells repulsive...

Merton: So much for sneaking up on you, and it only smells bad to you because your part wolf. I don't hear anyone else complaining.

Tommy: Seriously... It's disgusting! And even without my wolf smell I'd want to vomit!

Merton: Whatever... Listen dude... The full moon is in exactly a week tomorrow and I've noticed you get a little touchy near a full moon, aka you're eating habits. Remember last month just after your parents found out about you, you were eating everything!

Tommy: I didn't eat that much and how'd you know about that?

Merton: She phoned me. She was concerned about you.

Tommy: It wasn't my fault. It won't happen this time.

Merton: Your right it won't. Your mum and my mum have arranged that you sleep round mine for the week so I can keep an eye on you.

Tommy: What! She didn't tell your mum did she? Y'know like what I am?

Merton: Relax... Do you really think she would do that?

Tommy: Well she was about ready to get animal control on me when she saw me in the corner of the washroom.

Merton: She wouldn't have done it. Anyway. We have arranged that you come round mine after dinner tonight. Your mum is preparing some feast thing for us. Well when I say for us I mean mainly you.

Tommy: Do I get any say in this?

Merton: Your mum is scared that you might lose control. She knows i am always prepared for something like this so at mine in the lair would be the best place. And don't worry; there will be lots of food there. I wouldn't let a growing wolf like you starve.

Tommy: Whatever man.. See'ya later

Scene – Tommy's house in the kitchen

Sally (Mum): Hey tommy, merton. You okay?

Merton: Yeah im fine

Sally: Tommy? You okay?

*Tommy looks in the oven at the chicken cooking and his eyes start to glow yellow. Sally takes a step back*

Tommy: Yeah im fine.

Sally: Sure?

Tommy: Yup.

Sally: You two hungry?

Dean: (Shouting from the living room) I AM!

Merton: Yeah sure

Tommy: Starving!

Sally: Right. Well you boys go upstairs and i'l call you when its ready.

*As Tommy and Merton go upstairs Bob (Tommy's dad) Walks in.

Bob: Mmm Something smells good.

*He kisses sally on the cheek*

Scene – Tommy's room

Merton: What's with the eyes when you opened the oven?

Tommy: Huh?

Merton: The wolf is reacting earlier.

Tommy: What?

Merton: When you opened the oven and saw the chicken in there your eyes went wolfy. That's why your mum began to back away.

Tommy: The wolf is hungry... Not my fault.

Merton: You had 5 Big Mac's on the way over here Tommy! How can the wolf still be hungry?

*Tommy's fangs come out and his eyes go yellow*

Merton: Calm down Tommy! I was only stating a fact.

Tommy: Sorry Merton. I don't know what happened.

Sally (Shouting from the bottom of the stairs): Dinner is ready!

*Tommy runs down the stairs before Merton gets a chance to move*

*When Merton finally gets down stairs he takes a seat next to Tommy. His mother and Father are on the other side of the table and Tommy is greedily eating the chicken. Merton slowly begins to eat his dinner.*

Scene – Merton's Lair

*Tommy is lying on Merton's bed while Merton is researching werewolf cravings online*

Tommy: I'm starving, you got anything to eat?

Merton: You're joking. You just ate like two and a half chickens and a load of other rubbish! I think there is something going on with the wolf in you.

Tommy: There is nothing wrong with the wolf! Just gimme something to eat.

*Tommy starts to get mad and loses control. He instantly goes for Merton. He jumps over the table and pulls Merton by the neck against the wall*

Tommy: Give me some food!

Merton: Tommy you don't want to do this!

*Tommy gets ready to go for Merton's neck, just before he gets a chance Becky (Merton's Sister) walks in. Tommy turns to look at her*

Becky: Omg! It's the werewolf!

*She gets Merton's silver candle holder and hit's Tommy on the head with it. Tommy lets out a howl and then goes for Becky. Merton quickly rushes to his draw and pulls out a wolf tranquiliser. He stabs it into Tommy before he hurts Becky and Tommy slowly sinks to the ground and goes into a deep sleep.

To Be Continued...


End file.
